AMPHIPOLIS ALEXANDRIA RELATION
Lefteris Kaliambos (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) November 2014 This photo is from the interview I gave to the author of Spiritual Thessaly, Dimitra Bardani, through the TV Thessalia (Greece) about my discovery of the mathematical relation of the perimeter of the walls of Alexandria and the dimensions of Hephaestion tomb in Amphipolis. However it is indeed unfortunate that the important discovery of the Amphipolis tomb in Macedonia of Greece led to various speculations about the history and the dimensions of the tomb. For example the architect of the excavation team in Amphipolis announced that the diameter d of the circular base of the tomb is not d = 157.5 m = 1 stadion, but D = 158.4 m. Mreover the circumference C of the surrounding wall measured outside the wall is 497 m. Of course such measurements lead to complications because they give numbers different than the mathematical constant π = 3.1416. That is' '''C/D = 497/158.4 = 3.1376 < π = 3.1416'' Moreover in many articles we see that C = 500 m and D = 158.4 m which leads to more complications since '' C/D = 500/158.4 = 3.1566 > π = 3.1416'' To avoid such a confusion I studied carefully the History of Greek people which gives the important information that the diameter d of the circular base of the tomb is equal to the one stadion of the Hellenistic period ( d = 157.5 m ). '' According to the History of Greek people ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume Δ, page 208 ) after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC ) Alexander the Great ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning a very expensive tomb in Babylon named PYRE with statues and mosaics of Greek mythology and having a base at the size of one stadion. However after the death of Alexander the Great (323 BC) in the article Hephaestion- Wikipedia we read that the PYRE was never burnt. Under this very important historical information surprisingly I discovered that the diameter of the circular base of the tomb in Amphipolis is equal to the one Alexandrian stadion giving a correct perimeter C as'' C = πd = 3.1416 stadia or C = 3.1416X157.5 = 494.8 m'' 'This is the correct perimeter C measured between the two concentric circles of the surrounding wall. For example Dinocrates for calculating the correct volume of the marbles of the surrounding wall used not the wrong C= 497 m measured outside the wall but the correct one C = 494.8 m which is the medium perimetr of the surrounding wall. ' ' Unfortunately the architect Michael Lefantzis who is a member of the Amphipolis excavation team for providing the dimensions of the Kasta tomb has not related the circular base of the Amphipolis tomb to the unit length (one stadion) of the Hellenistic period (one stadion = 157.5 m). So in the absence of such a detailed knowledge he provides wrong dimensions, which lead to complications. (See them in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA”). Moreover the architect of the excavation team under his wrong diameter ( D = 158.4 m) presented confusing results, because he tried to compare the wrong measurements of the Amphipolis tomb with a hypothetical perimeter P of the ancient Alexandria .( See the wrong dimensions in the “Kasta tomb –WIKIPEDIA”). To avoid such a confusion it is very important to notice that the height (H) of the Kasta hill is H = d/7 = 157.5/7 = 22.5 m, while the total height ( h ) of the lion monument is h = d/12 = 157.5/12 = 13.125 meters. Here we clear that the height of the lion alone is 5.37 m, while the height of the statue with its base is about 8 meters. ( See it in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA” ). Under this discovery the dimensions shown in the “Kasta tomb-WIKIPEDIA” should be modified as: The diameter d of the circular base is: d = 1 Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m. The circumference C is: C = πd =3.1416X157.5 = 494.8 m or 3.1416 stadia. The height H of the Kasta hill is: H = d/7 = 157.5/7 = 22.5 m Thel height h of the lion monument is h = d/12 = 157.5 /12 = 13.125 m. It is of interest to notice that the number TWELVE was very important in the ancient astronomy because it expresses the full moons in a year. Historically, month names are names of moons (lunations, not necessarily full moons) in lunisolar calendars. Since the introduction of the solar Julian calendar in the Roman Empire, and later the Gregorian calendar worldwide, month names have ceased to be perceived as "for the moon names". Also the number SEVEN is the result of the phases of the moon. While Pythagoreans believed that the number SEVEN is the harmony of the seven notes in music. Evidence of continuous use of a seven-day week appears with the Jews during the Babylonian Captivity of the 6th century BC. Both Judaism (based on the Genesis creation narrative) and ancient Babylonian religions used a seven-day week. Unfortunately M. Lefantzis in order to provide an harmonic relation between the total height (h ) of the lion of Amphipolis and the wrong diameter (D = 158.4 m) of the circular base of the Kasta hill increased arbitrarily the total height from the correct h = 13.125 m to the wrong h =15.84 m, so that the ratio being 10 times smaller than the wrong diameter (D =158.4 m). Such a confusion is obvious also in the horizontal and vertical illustrations of two diagrams in which the surrounding wall is 497 m with a wrong diameter of 158.4 m . Also for providing a perfect harmony in the diagrams the lion seems to cover incorrectly the half size of the wrong h = 15.84 m. ( See them in the “Kasta tomb- WIKIPEDIA”). Unfortunately another confusion about the comparison of the wrong diameter (D) of the Amphipolis tomb and the perimeter P of the walls of the ancient Alexandria in Egypt is provided by the same architect of the excavation team in Amphipolis, because the architect suggested arbitrarily that the perimeter P of the walls in Alexandria was 100 times greater than the diameter (D =158.4 m). To avoid such a confusion I studied carefully the map of ancient Alexandria as shown in the “History of Alexandria –WIKIPEDIA”. It has an historical diagram of the ancient Alexandria (c. 30 BC) according to Otto Puchstein (c.1890). Using the scale: 1:100,000 we see that the ancient Alexandria in Egypt had the shape of a rather parallelogram, because Alexandria was located along a narrow land between the Mediterranean sea and the lake Mareotis. After a detailed analysis I found that the well known HEPTASTADIUM (mole of 7 stadia) gives exactly the scale of the diagram when it is measured not with the Attic stadia ( one Attic stadion = 185 m ) but with Alexandrian stadia of 157.5 m. In other words I discovered that the Amphipolis tomb is the only one monument of the Hellenistic period which gives us the unit of length used during the Hellenistic period. Under such a detailed analysis I discovered that the perimeter P of the walls is 84 stadia in length. Surprisingly I found that the number 84 is related with the dimensions of the Amphipolis tomb, because the ratio 84/7 gives the sacred number 12 or the ratio 84/12 gives the second sacred number 7. Moreover I found that this astronomical number 84 includes also the sacred number 3 of Pythagoreans, because 84/3 = 28 = 4X7. That is it gives the four weeks of the lunar phases. After this discovery I measured also the distance L = 31.5 stadia of the central road named DROMOS. Note that in Greek DROMOS means central road or route. After a careful analysis of a historical information I concluded that this is the x axis of a theoretical parallelogram having two perpendicular axes x and y which should include also the sacred number 3 under the ratio x/y =3. So Dinocrates after the solution of two equations including the numbers 3, 7, and 12 was able to find the length x and the width y representing a mean width W by writing the following equations: x/y = 3 2x +2y = P = (7X12) = 84 stadia. Since y = x/3 Dinocrates should write 2x + 2x/3 = (7X12) or 6x/3 + 2x/3 =(7X12) Then solving for x Dinocrates should formulate the following formula as x = 3(7X12)/8 = 31.5 stadia. Thus y = x/3 = 31.5/3 = 10.5 stadia. According to the History of Greek people ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume Δ, page 109 ) when Alexander ( 331 BC) returned from the temple of Amun he studied the preliminary design of Dinocrates and then he defined the real limits of the city by using «άλφυτα». ( '''barley flour '). In the same way Dinocrates was able for planning a tomb in Amphipolis including the sacred numbers 7 and 12 along with the mathematical constant (π ) responsible for the progress of mathematics and the astronomy. In my book COSMOGONY (2012) which is in the library of Larissa I pointed out that the measurement of the diameter D of our Earth by Eratosthenes opened new horizons for the astronomy. Of course my discovery that the Amphipolis tomb gives us the unit length of the Hellenistic period confirms the correct measurement of the circumference of the Earth by Eratosthenes who used not the Attic stadion but the Alexandrian stadion. So the Greek mathematician and astronomer Aristarchus of Samos ( 310 BC-230 BC) under the measurement of the diameter D of the Earth found that the Sun is greater than the Earth. So Aristarchus developed the heliocentric system by saying that the Earth moves around the Sun because it is smaller than it. The heliocentric system was successfully revived by Copernicus, after which Johannes Kepler described planetary motions with greater accuracy, with Kepler's laws, and Isaac Newton gave a correct explanation based on laws of gravitational attraction and dynamics. Particularly after many centuries (1687) Newton based on the heliocentric system discovered the law of universal gravity according to which a gravitational force acting at a distance is equal to the inertial force due to the orbital velocity of the Earth measured always with respect to the Sun. However later (in 1905 and 1916) Einstein’s contradicting theories of relativity led to serious complications because he believed incorrectly that the Earth and the Sun are equivalent systems.So he tried to modify the well-established law of gravity with his invalid general relativity. ' ' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts